OCM Season 3 Wikia
About OCM Season 3 Season 3 of the Online Career Mode (OCM) is the 3rd season of the series created by OTGxGaming. It took place around 19 circuits, and welcomed a host of AI drivers. Teams and Drivers Changes from Season 2: *2 time and defending champion Oliver Glazebrook left Mercedes to join Ferrari replacing Matthew Redmore. *Marussia rebranded their team from Marussia F1 Team to Manor Marussia F1 Team and changed their nationality from Russian to British. *Robert Hunter left McLaren to join Mercedes replacing Oliver Glazebrook. *James Head left Toro Rosso to join Red Bull replacing Michael Moron. *Benjamin Peschier makes his debut in the series with Red Bull instead of initially Toro Rosso replacing Alistair Munir. *Marcus Ericsson left the out going Caterham to join Sauber replacing Esteban Gutierrez. Entering: *Matthew Totani makes his debut in the series with Force India replacing Oliver Leadbitter. *Wais Kuba makes his debut in the series with Force India replacing Connor Smith. *Matthew Goddard makes his debut in the series with Lotus replacing Romain Grosjean. *Will Stevens makes his debut in the series with Marussia replacing Max Chilton. *Roberto Merhi makes his debut in the series with Marussia replacing Jules Bianchi. *Nathan Owen makes his debut in the series with McLaren replacing Robert Hunter. *Felipe Nasr makes his debut in the series with Sauber replacing Adrian Sutil. *Max Verstappen makes his debut in the series with Toro Rosso replacing Sam Boast. *Carlos Sainz Jr. makes his debut in the series with Toro Rosso replacing James Head. Leaving: *Caterham pulled out of OCM following financial issues. *Alistair Munir didn't have a PS4 and wasn't able to make the season. *Matthew Redmore didn't have a PS4 and wasn't able to make the season. *Connor Smith didn't have a PS4 and wasn't able to make the season. *Michael Moron didn't have a PS4 and wasn't able to make the season. *Oliver Leadbitter didn't have a PS4 and wasn't able to make the season. *Jules Bianchi's death meant he was not on the 2015 grid. *Kamui Kobayashi left OCM to race in the Japanese Super Formula. *Romain Grosjean left the series to be a test driver for Lotus. *Esteban Gutierrez left Sauber and became a Ferrari test driver. *Adrian Sutil left Sauber and became a Williams test driver. Mid Season changes: *Nathan Owen left OCM after Round 1 as he didn't feel committed enough to do it. While McLaren tried to find a replacement, Jenson Button was called in as a temporary replacement for Round 2. Jenson was not in the next 2 rounds as McLaren wanted to leave it as an empty until they found a replacement which turned out to be Jake Walmsley from Round 5 onwards after he had been sacked from Williams due to disappointing results. Jake's replacement at Williams is Welshman Daniel Roberts who switches from Ferrari. His replacement at Ferrari is Benjamin Pescheir who makes the switch from Red Bull. His replacement is Aussie Matthew Totani who moves from Force India. Force India have replaced him with Connor Smith for the rest of the season. *Romain Grosjean replaced Matthew Goddard for 2 races due to an illness. He would replace him for the rest of the season as Matthew pulled out. *From Round 3 onwards Max Verstappen and Carlos Sainz Jr. are replaced by rookiez Cameron Anderson and Matthew Dummer. Matthew was allowed to have number 22 as Jake Walmsley was announced at McLaren and Jenson wasn't at China and Bahrain. *Force India driver Wais Kuba replaced Robert Hunter for 3 races due to illness. Force India originally chose to have an empty seat until Wais comes back to the team at Hungary. However, in Britain he was replaced for the rest of the season at Force India by Brit Andrew Graham. Because of this from Hungary onwards, Wais Kuba moved to Toro Rosso for the rest of the season replacing Matthew Dummer who was promoted to Red Bull replacing Matthew Totani who left due to connection issues. *Romain Grosjean and Pastor Maldonado replaced Malcolm Corbett and Adam Langdon in Hungary due to other commitments. They got their seats back in Belgium. Regulation Changes '''Technical changes''' *Following the backlash over "ugly" nose designs in Season 1 and 2, the regulations for the front wings will change. Noses will now be lower than what is was in Season 1 and 2, retaining a minimum cross section, but they must taper to a point at a fixed linear rate, effectively outlawing the dramatic finger shapes seen in Season 1 and 2 in favor of a more gradual shape. Furthermore, the design of the nose must be symmetrical and consistent with the centre line of the car, thereby banning the more exotic designs, such as the "twin tusk" approach used by Lotus in Season 1 and 2. Calendar Results Top 10 Results '''Australia''' *Robert Hunter initially finished 4th on the road but was demoted to 7th after a 3 second time penalty he received for a collision with teammate Shaun Grant on the first lap. '''Malaysia''' '''China''' '''Bahrain''' *Robert Hunter crossed the line 2nd but was given a time penalty by codemasters which stood so he dropped to 3rd. '''Spain''' '''Monaco''' *These drivers retired but because they were classified in the top 10, they still got points. '''Canada''' '''Austria''' *Matthew Totani drove a Force India in this race as he disconnected during qualifying and wasn't able to get in the Red Bull on time. However, he was still classified at Red Bull therefore his points still go towards Red Bull's Constructor points. '''Britain''' '''Hungary''' '''Belgium''' *Cameron Anderson initially finished 2nd on the road however he was later disqualified for causing a start collision with the 2 Ferraris so everyone from 3rd down moved up a position. '''Italy''' *Cameron Anderson initially finished 2nd on the road however he was later disqualified for causing an avoidable collision with Oliver Glazebrook. **Joseph Willows retired however because he was classified in the top 10 he still gets points. '''Singapore''' *Jake Walmsley retired, however because he was classified in the top 10 he still gets points. Drivers Championship Constructors Championship Pole Position Trophy